Red
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: A oneshot from Miki's pov about the her favorite color and how she meets Eiji through it!


Disclaimer: Don't Own POT, not making money off of this.

A/N More from Miki's point of view, never fear soon there will be more from Michi and even some from Saki!

Red

I like the color red, a lot. I have red pens and pencils, red notebooks, binders, calculators, erasers and backpack. At home I have a red comforter, red pillows, red pjs, and a red tooth brush. Much to my frustration, my enjoyment of all things red is how my mother on occasion bribes me into dress and skirts and makeup.

I think it started when I was a baby and I received a red bear from our crazy aunt Hinda and well I've been hooked ever since. It's a comforting color for me. Every year after that, any gift she gave me was red. Red stuffed animals, red journals, red dressed dolls, books with red covers, red art, red jewelry, like I said Aunt Hinda is kind of crazy, but I always knew what present was mine from her it would be wrapped, bagged or boxed in red. I think she loved the fact that I enjoyed red too.

Don't be confused I rarely wore the color red, but all my accessories were red. Mostly I wore dark colors (according to mother they brought out my eye color, of course she is the one who wanted us to go to Seigaku because of the lime green uniforms, go figure). But I always wore a touch of red regardless if it went with the outfit or not. A bracelet or a barrette or a ring.

My favorite holidays revolved around red, if for no other reasons than all the items I could find that were red, Valentines, Christmas, New Years, our birthday (obviously it should be a holiday).

My love of red is what drew me to Segaku Regular Eiji Kikamaru. He had red hair. I had met very few people who had red hair. I had an intense urges to touch it, it didn't help that he sat in front of me in two classes or that I now saw him almost daily when Michi and I would go to tennis practice. We were currently Shuusuke Fuji's fan/cheer club.

One day on my way to join Michi at tennis practice I found a red bracelet on the ground. It was love at first sight. It had red glass beads on a red braided strap with red glass bead butterflies every two or three beads. It was breathtaking. Without a second thought I picked it up and slipped it on and proceeded to meet Michi.

Several days later as I was again walking to meet Michi I came upon several members of the tennis team including Fuji crawling around on the ground.

Walking up to him, umbrella in hand, "What are you gentlemen looking for?" Shuusuke stopped for a moment to explain to me "Eiji lost his good luck bracelet, that one of his sisters made with him, and we have a game tomorrow."

My hand immediately went to my wrist were the red butterfly bracelet was, nervously hoping it wasn't the one, "What does it look like?" At this question Eiji paused in his search and answered.

"It is a red braided strap with red glass beads and butterflies alternating on it." My heart sank, I would have to give back my treasure, and he looked so frustrated that it was missing. "I have looked allover my house and my classes." That explained his distraction in classes the last two days, "and I couldn't find it, I'm hoping it is between here and the courts."

I sighed "It was here." Both boys looked at each other and then me, as I fumbled with the clasp of the bracelet on my wrist. Not raising my head I handed Eiji the bracelet, "I found it two days ago and didn't even think about the fact that someone might be missing it." I was momentarily stunned as I was engulfed in a hug by Eiji. When he released me all I could do was stare, I thought he would be angry, briefly I wondered if I would noise bleed, but that was more Michi or our friend Sunako's reaction. I just froze.

Meeting his eyes, he was smiling and looked as if he was about to commence the happy dance. I realized he had gone from hugging me to holding my hands and I blushed, and looked at Fuji who was smiling as well. I was brought back to Eiji as he squeezed my hands, "Thank you so much for finding it and taking such good care of it!"

Still no sure what to do with the rash of affection and bubble intrusion I blushed and smiled "You are welcome…Its very pretty." I almost jumped as he squeezed my hands again. I was starting to feel light headed.

"I would be happy to make you one." My eyes grew and my jaw dropped as he offered this.

"Really? I would love that." Evidently that was the correct response because I was hugged again and briefly realized, as his head was near my cheek, that his hair was soft and smelled good too. Just as quickly he released me from the hug, to put on the bracelet, beaming all the while.

I was thankful Fuji was still there. He kept me up right by a hand on my back, although I was uncertain of the twinkle in his eye and the smirk on his lips. As Eiji went bounding off to go arm up Fuji helped me to where Michi was waiting. She looked up and smiled as we neared her.

"Was Eiji able to find his bracelet?"

"Yup," Fuji answered and then nodded to me as I sat next to her. "Miki actually found it." I blushed again and Michi raised an eyebrow.

"Miki what happened to your umbrella?" I stopped and wondered about that.

"I have no idea, I had it when I saw Fuji and Eiji and then…" I didn't even finish my sentence as I dazedoff and remembered how happy Eiji had been and both of his hugs. I was brought out of my daydream by Fuji and Michi chuckling, and I'm pretty sure they were chuckling at me, at that moment my face turned my favorite color.

Michi moved her umbrella so it was over both of us. I watched her watch Fuji as he entered the courts. My eyes then turned to Eiji, "Did he cuase butterflys?"

"Yup."

"Invade your bubble but it was ok?"

"Yup."

"Get lost in his smile and thought he smelled good?"

"Yup and Yup." She handed me a water bottle.

"Intense need to giggle." One of her eyebrows rose as she giggled at me.

"Yup."

I sighed, I was crushing on Eiji Kikamaru. "Ok I'll go with you to the game this weekend."

She grinned "I will help convince mom that that last red dress isn't cute."

I grinned "You know you're my favorite twin." She chuckled.

"I'll be sure not to tell the others." We were silent for about a half an hour off in our own worlds.

"Miki?" I stayed staring at my newest favorite player sporting my favorite color.

"Yeah?"

"I told you, you'd like tennis." I turned to her and grinned.


End file.
